User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's story Chapter 9 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is chapter 9 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapters 1-8 plus the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 9. Crash Seth I waved while I walked to the porch as Grace drove down the Cullen’s long pathway in the starting rain. After she was out of sight, I went back into the house, surprisingly tired from the events of the past few days. I sat on the Cullen's light colored couch, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. No one else was in the room and I slowly felt myself being taken over by sleep. “Seth,” Alice said in a strained voice while coming down the stairs. I opened my eyes to see that she was gripping the railings and had a distant look on her face. I knew that look and rushed over to her, feeling that something was very wrong. “Alice,” I encouraged as I walked to her side on the stairs, “What’s wrong? What do you see?” Edward, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens that were in nearby quickly joined me on the stairs. I heard Edward’s sharp intake of air as he saw what Alice had seen, causing the suspense to become even more unbearable. “It’s Grace,” she breathed, “her car just crashed into a tree. She’s dying…” With that my world seemed to come to an end. There was no time to feel sorry for myself though, I had to find her. “Where is she?” I demanded, my body shaking, ready to phase as soon as I was out the door. “A mile from the end of the driveway, she’s into the tree line a little bit. Her car wrapped around a tree,” Alice said, her eyes still looking distant. I was the first out the door and as soon as I was at the edge of the porch I practically tore off my clothes and then I leapt, phasing in midair. I heard some others behind me, but I paid little attention to them; I had to get to Grace and I needed to get to her fast. Running with motivation like this, I ran faster than I had ever before. Eventually I was running in pace with Edward, who I knew was the fastest of the Cullens. We reached her car quickly and I almost broke down at the sight of it. Her car had come into contact with a tree after skidding, causing the front half of her car to hug the huge old tree. I phased back, hastily throwing back on my shorts, and raced to her side of the car along with Edward and I saw her, crumpled over in the driver’s seat with the air bag out that had since been deflated, blood starting to seep through her mouth. I watched as her eyes twitched open to the sound of her door being torn off by Edward, her once sparking blue eyes flat and almost lifeless as they locked onto my face. “I love you, Seth,” I heard her try to say, followed by some blood that oozed out of her mouth. Listening to her this way, in such terrible pain, finally got past the small front that I had built for myself and I let out an agonized wail. I reached into the car, ripping the seatbelt off of her, and pressed her close to my chest as I sprinted back to the Cullen’s house. I caught a glimpse of Alice as she appeared, helping Edward do something with the wreckage, coming up with a new crime scene to replace this one. I put little thought into what was happening, putting my full concentration on running as quickly as I possibly could. When I made it back to the house, Grace’s breaths were coming in shallow gasps and I frantically dashed into the house, almost running into Carlisle as I entered. He gestured for me to follow, leading me up the stairs to his office. In the center was a hospital-like table and I laid Grace’s battered body onto it. I paced by her head as Carlisle examined her, though I knew his conclusion before he told me. I couldn’t stand the idea of losing her, my light, my other half, my universe, after I had just found her. I then made the hardest decision of my life. “Save her,” I begged, "Please." Carlisle simply nodded, getting something out of a vial in a cabinet. ''Morphine, ''I guessed. He injected it into her body, only waiting a moment or two before he bit her. I watched with a morbid fascination as he sunk his teeth into different parts of her body, her neck, her wrists, her legs, anything to give her a better chance of survival. He ran his tongue over all the marks, to seal in the venom and scarce amount of blood still left in her system. I knew this because once Jacob had thought of Bella’s transformation. I sat down in a chair a foot or two away from her head, watching her and hoping that I had made the right decision. “Thank you,” I whispered to Carlisle. He nodded and left the room. I looked at Grace again, seeing her eerily still. ''Why couldn’t I have stopped this, I only had one year with her and I blew it, ''I thought, mentally tearing myself to pieces. I let my head droop, ashamed at myself. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Carlisle was back. “It’s not your fault,” he said, trying to comfort me. The words may have been true, but I couldn’t help but think that there had been something more I could have done. I shook my head, unable to forgive myself. Category:Blog posts